Tofu, Love and other Drugs
by Soul of the Sky
Summary: when BB gets a little crazy with Pranking and Lying, Raven wants revenge, and how else to do that with a prank of her own.
1. Chapter 1

The dark empath had recently finished her latest book and was heading to the tower's kitchen. With nothing to read and nothing to do, she had decided to make herself a cup of herbal tea. The doors to the main room slid open with an irritating squeak. Cyborg had yet to fix the kinks. She entered the room and there stood the green elf, leaning against the wall on one elbow, looking straight at her. _Oh great._ she thought.

"Hey Raven" the changeling said, signature smile lighting up the room, but not the girl's mood. He stood up straight, away from the wall. He obviously wanted a conversation.

The half-demon made her way to the cupboards, taking a wide v to avoid the green boy. "What do you want Beast boy?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Nothin'.." The Green teen said, as he walked around her like a wolf would during a hunt on a large moose, or rather in this case, a small raven. "Just my controller back. And I left my boxers in your room." he smiled, showing off his white and dangerously sharp canines.

Raven's head snapped toward him, flames practically blazing in her eyes. "Why were you in my room? No one is supposed to go in my room!" she threatened with the same warning she's used many times before. The empath had far too many personal things to risk even a single soul to step in her domain.

"But.." the younger Titan began to protest. His face quickly changed, remembering vital information. "Oh yeah, you were drugged." he spoke this like it was obvious, but the girl was oblivious.

She hid her worry inside, never to see the light of day. "What did you do?" she asked slowly, curious and even a little scared. Yet the expression on her face spoke of fierce rage and hate.

"CY MADE ME DO IT!" Beast Boy screamed in his immediate defense.

The violet eyed girl remained at an eerie calm, making the boy nervous. "How and why?" she questioned him. He could feel her gaze burning into his mind, searching for an answer.

He stumbled back a few inches, regretting the last few sentences that had poured from his mouth. _You're in for it now._ he warned himself. Yet he continued to tease the older girl, a smile returning back to his face, but not as big. "in your tea." He thought quickly. "Cy dared me to do it 'cause uh.. It failed with Terra." _what are you coming up with?_

Raven inched forward, ever so slightly closing the gap between the two. She lifted an eyebrow, now more curious than angry. But still raging with hate, of course. "What happened when I was drugged?" _I may regret asking that._

"You said funny things." the boy thought quickly. His eyes scanned the room frantically for another addition to the lie. His eyes came across a Bird-o-rang left on the back of the couch. "..and you traumatized Robin." he spoke before he could really stop himself. The urge to laugh was hard to swallow.

"Explain." Raven said bluntly. She crossed her arms over her chest, her blue robe rippled softly and fell to almost completely cover her.

"I don't wanna." the Green teen pleaded. How could he possibly explain something that never really happened? In the background of the blue girl, Cy's game system exploded, leaving only charred pieces of what was plastic and wires. She repeated the word again in a more fierce manner. This was enough to get Beast Boy to talk. "Ok ok." he said hurriedly, not wanting to anger the girl further.

"Now." Raven said, calm once again.

"Um.." a smile came to his face. "well, first you started drooling." he began to stalk around her again. A green moon orbiting a dark planet, stuck on her like glue. "Then you mentioned something about you and Starfire that supposedly happened a while ago." the lies were becoming infectious. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of more, and possibly cruel things to say. "Then you made out with Robin.. For a long time." _Ha-ha too good. _"And he cried for a little bit. Is that enough for you Rae?" he stopped in his steps and pulled himself up onto the counter, comfortably swinging his legs over the edge, about six inches off the floor.

Raven was not satisfied. "No. why were you in my room. Why are your… boxers… in my room?" she had to force the question. The thought of Beast Boy's anything in her room was both disgusting and horrifying.

_Think fast BB. _"You pulled me to your room and said you were better than Terra." _What?_ "and things went from there. But not _all_ the way." he couldn't believe what just spilled from his brain. But then he couldn't help but smile and add, "You should brush your teeth." _Oh the dirty things._

"I do brush my teeth." Raven hissed. Why was he acting so ridiculous?

The boy's smile widened. "I Mean.. Never mind. You don't need to know." he slid off the countertop and began to step away. One of the large windows to the room shattered into millions of pieces, stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. He looked at Raven. Her normally content face was gone, and replaced with four red raging eyes. They glowed with the thought of all the things she wanted to do to him. "Rae, you might need some new reading glasses for those." Beast Boy joked, hoping to God that this might calm her down.

"Beeeasst Boooyy." she growled, sounding strikingly like Trigon.

"Heh heh, Sorry." the boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, at least you're still a virgin." he joked. One moment Raven looked angry, the next she looked normal and incredibly calm. She walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy to be a little frightened. "Rae?… uh.. Raven?"

Later in the evening, Raven stood in the common room. She watched as Cy's circuits went haywire. He twitched several times before crashing through the big window, landing on a rock before leaping into the ocean.

Beast boy came through the squeaky door, headed for the fridge. He noticed raven out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Rae, what's going on? My room is all rearranged." he pulled out a thing of Tofu and grabbed himself a fork from the nearest drawer.

"Nothing is going on." Raven spoke, unenthusiastic. "Oh, Cy used up all the food. There's only your Tofu left." the half smiled to herself as she watched the green boy poke at his food.

"Well at least I won't starve." he spoke enthusiastically. His ears perked up when he remembered something. "Oh, Rae. We never actually drugged you." he went for a bite, but was interrupted by the Blue Girl.

"Wait, what?" this was unexpected to her.

"I was just messin' with you… sorry." the boy explained and apologized. The changeling looked up, using his best guilty kitten face.

"Um…" Raven felt nervous and hot all of a sudden. "Beast Boy… don't eat the-" her face went pale as he swallows his first bite of his spongy Tofu. "Too late…"

A frightened look comes across the green changeling's face. "What?"

The young empath's cheeks shone a bright red against her pale gray skin. "uh… I wanted to get revenge." She admitted. "the tofu is… drugged."

The changeling spat out what food he had not yet swallowed. Alarm swept over him with a strong current. "With what?" fear gripped him with it's cold fingers, weighing down his stomach.

"Not sure." Raven replied. "Something Gizmo gave me." she immediately regretted telling him that.

"Gizmo? Dude, am I gonna die?" he felt week in the knees.

"It's not deadly." Raven tried to reassure him. "Just.. You'll be feeling a little strange."

The green comedian dramatically fainted as the team leader walked through the squeaky door, wincing at the sound. "What's going on here?" he asked in his tone of authority. Not that he had any other tone.

Raven looked up at Robin, with a slightly concerned look on her face. "You should stay away from Beast Boy for a while." at this, Robin leaned over the counter to see what was the matter. He saw the drooling boy on the floor and nodded in agreement.

At that moment Starfire stepped in the room, the sound of the door causing the detective to turn around. She seemed to be looking for something. The Tamaranian girl floated up to raven and Robin. "Is our friend Cyborg here? He has offered to take me for a ride." she couldn't have sounded more innocent, thus causing Robin's heart to once again, melt.

The innocent mention of the ride had caused the green changeling on the floor to come to life, sitting up and laughing. "Star, do you even know what that means?" Raven could feel in the air, just how immature the boy was.

Starfire looked confused. "Um, that he wanted to travel with me in the car."

Beast Boy began to elaborately explain sex. Their leader looked down at the boy, then up at Raven. His face was pale as a ghost. It was obvious Batman never cared to give the young detective _the talk._

"Oh.." Starfire was surprisingly interested in the boy's knowledge, one of the few things he knew much about. Raven had had enough of Robin's silent pleading. "Robin. You should take Starfire away for a bit." she nudged him toward his alien girlfriend.

"Yes.. I should." he even sounded like he was in shock. He quickly grabbed onto the Tamaranian girl's hand and pulled her out of the room. Everything was silent for a moment.

Raven looked down at beast Boy, who was sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him. "it should have kicked in by now" she said jadedly. She looked closer at the boy. He was staring off into nothingness, looking depressed, almost like a lost puppy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly. She slowly walked over to him. His only response was a whimper. He did not lose focus of what ever he was staring at. Raven knelt down and carefully put one hand on his shoulder and spoke his name again. This time he looked at her, and his signature smile played on his face.

"I love you Waven." he said, sounding like a toddler. He leaned forward and hugged her tight, though in human form he had a gorilla's grip.

Raven was stunned. "Wha.. Beast Boy, let go." This only caused him to snuggle up into her. Raven was unsure as what to do at this point. Beast Boy finally moved away, with his hand placed firmly on Raven's shoulders. He then let out a loud belch.

"That is disgusting." she shoved him away and trapped him in a dark bubble. He tuned into a small green hamster with a black spot over his left eye and a big one on his little butt. He began running toward her, making the bubble move ever so slightly, but it still moved. And it was headed to raven. The ark witch backed away, feeling a bit creeped out.

In the tiniest voice, Beast Boy squealed out. "HAMSTER TITANS!"

Raven was not amused. "take a nap or something." she floated so the bubble could not touch her.

The tiny rodent replied. "No way!"

"You're not feeling well. I think you should lie down."

"I feel great! Love me, love me, LOVE ME!"

"Stay away." Raven summoned her dark powers, he hands glowing black energy.

"Ham Hamtaro. Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda!"

Raven gave him a strange look and used her powers to float the ball over to the couch. She walked along with it. "I'm going to release you, just watch TV, ok?" she then let him go. Lands on the couch, face down, as human and starts to cry like a little kid.

From another room Robin is hear. "Shut up out there!" Raven ignored it.

She was confused and sat next to BB on the couch. "Are you alright?"

Beast Boy hid his face in his crossed arms and mumbled something that was inaudible. Raven leaned in closer. "What was that?"

He mumbled again and this time Raven caught one word out of it. _love. _she leaned back, perplexed. "Love?"

The changeling half lifted his head. "Why Don't you love me?"

Raven's face changed to a slight blush and she turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Beast Boy's face went back into his crossed arms.

Raven smiled, with an idea forming in her head. She decided to test Beast Boy's memory while he was on the drugs. "What animal were you a few moments ago?"

Beast Boy looked up, smiling. "A bear!"

"I do… love you." She said softly, hoping no one else would hear. The changeling lifted an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence. "but you won't remember later. So it's ok to tell you." She added, matter-of-factly.

He forced out a burp, which he soon regretted. Raven shook her head and stood up to leave. Beast Boy quickly grabbed her leg. "I love you too."

She looked down at him. "no you don't you're only saying that 'cause of the drugs." Beast Boy gently let go of her leg without a word. "…if you tell me that when you're fine then I'll…" She trailed off.

A smile came across Beast Boy's face. "k.. BEAR!" he turned into a large green bear and tried to hug her. Raven let out a scream of frustration and knocked him unconscious. ".. I'm sorry." she whispered.

**AN: **

there IS another part coming children, don't fret!

~ Crimson


	2. Chapter 2

When the changeling woke up, the sun was low in the sky, a canvas of colors painted pink and purple clouds outside the window of the common room. He was on the couch, his body ached as if electricity had zipped through him. "ugh.." he groaned, figuring no one was there to hear him, and no one cared anyhow.

He focused his vision on the coffee table. A small white mug of tea sat there waiting for him. He sat half way up and looks toward the kitchen. There sat Raven, reading on the counter. _How unlike her._ he thought. He noticed she was drenched in water.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes with one gloved hand and sat full up-right. "Why are you wet?" He asked the other Titan.

"I had to get Cyborg." she said bluntly.

"Oh…" He turned to look at the tea again. "Is this for me?" Raven only nodded. "Thanks…" he said, avoiding looking her in the eyes. He gently picked up the mug and sipped slowly. It was very obvious that it was his first cup of tea.

"I tried to make it sweet." Raven spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's fine, thank you." his ears twitched from the tension.

Raven continued to read for a bit longer, and eventually left the room to change into dry clothes. When she opened her bedroom door to return to the common room, Beast Boy was there, leaning against the wall. "Yes?" She asked.

"Um.. About earlier."

"What about earlier?"

"Before the bear attacked you… out of complete thin air…" he trailed off in the middle of his attempt at a joke. Raven just stared at him, same expression as always, before walking right past him. Beast Boy let out a long sigh, right before collapsing to the floor.

Raven glanced back at him and stopped. Beast Boy remained still…

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly.

Still silent. Deep down inside, Beast Boy smiled at his own cleverness.

"Is something wrong?" the empath asked, hiding her worry.

"Nope." he replied quietly. "Just fell in love."

Raven froze. "…with what?"

"This floor."

"oh… of course." she continued to walk the hall feeling a strange disappointment. A small green dog began to walk at her heels. She tired her best not to look down at him. She stopped at the doors to the common room and saw a note stuck there. It was from Robin telling that he, Cy and Star went out for a while and they'd be back later.

Beast Boy shifted into human form. "Sweet! Home alone!"

"Seems so" Raven spoke unenthusiastically. She went to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

Beast Boy had followed her. "Let me help you!"

"You don't know ho to make tea."

"Sure I do! Boil water and add the… thingy."

"That's the boxed stuff. You don't know how to make the real stuff."

"Ok." the green boy went to the couch and sat down. For a while it is quiet, peaceful. Beast Boy eventually gets annoyed of the quiet and gets up and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked suddenly.

Beast Boy spoke quietly as to not break the silence for her. "My room. Why?"

"No reason." She went back to what she was doing.

"K…" the changeling glances to the side to see her before he leaves. The last echoing sound is the door shutting.

Raven set her tea down. "Of course he doesn't remember. This is him being the same old Beast Boy…"

Meanwhile, the shape-shifter was standing behind the door, wondering whether to go back in or not. Just hoping the whole situation was over.

Raven tries to read for a while, but is to unfocused so she meditates in front of her favorite window. Beast Boy steps back in. the empath girl can feel his eyes burning in the back of her head. She repeats her mantra in her monotone voice. The changeling cleared his throat. "Raven?"

"What is it?'

Flustered, he starts speaking really fast, jumbling all his words. Raven uses her powers to shut his mouth. "Slow down. Breathe."

Beast Boy takes a deep breath, as instructed. "I love you!" and with that said and done, he shifted into a cheetah and sprinted to his room to hide. Raven was left behind, completely stunned.

A moment later Raven knocks on Beast Boy's door. "Beast Boy?"

A muffled reply. "Uh, no one's here."

"Beast Boy, you just proved that you are."

"Nuh-uh! No I didn't"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Raven opened the door slowly and entered. She tried to ignore the mess. "Do you remember from when you were… drugged?"

The green boy half jumped, half fell off the top bunk of his bed, rolling on the landing and coming to a stop in front of the dark girl. He stood up fast, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Raven was not sure what to do, so she kissed him back. Finally the changeling pulled away, breathing hard from excitement. "I love you raven."

"I love you too."

Much later, Robin came back home with Starfire. The two had left their robotic friend's body out in the garbage. Starfire looks around as they enter the common room. It is strangely quiet.

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy are laying in the dark, on the bottom bunk of beast Boy's bed, cuddling close. Raven smiled happily, glad to have finally told him the truth.

**AN:**

YAY!

~Crimson


End file.
